Harry's Fights
by schorsch
Summary: This is my first story so I would appreciate any and all critics so I can improve my writing. This story is basically a fight between Harry and another about Harry's love life. Rated M for later chapters Please R&R Update 3 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or anything else to do with Harry Potter.

Harry's mind was not funtioning properly, due to the fact of making out with Cho. He kept thinking how lucky he was to have such a great girl. He was so not aware of his surrondings that he did not see Malfoy behind him with his wand raised, he did not realize he was being watched until he heard

"_petrificus totalus_"

He felt his body tense up and he fell rigid.

"You never did figure it out Potter, that any girl you can get I will take away," said Draco. Harry could only watch as Draco took Cho's hand and walked down the corridor, out of sight. Harry thought to himself, "Great, how am I going to get out of this mess?" The answer to this question came as if out of nowhere: Hermione Granger.

"Harry why are yo... oh my God who did this to you?" asked Hermione as she quickly muttered the countercurse.

"Take a wild guess"

"Malfoy, right?"

"Yep, and I was so bu... nevermind, you, forget it thanks for helpming me Hermione."

"But, Harry please this is so childish the whole school knows about you and Cho, why are you being so secretive. I can't imagine Cho wanting this."

"Yeah, but what if Voldemort finds out about this, he might want to use it against me."

"Harry, please the school doesn't have a direct connection to Voldemort, and besides everyone knows that you guys are a couple. So why can't you make it official?"

"Well, I guess you are right Hermione. I'll talk to Cho later today and we can make this official. Thanks Hermione, sometime your level head and sense of logic can be my best way to keeping girls."

"You're welcome Harry, what are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclosure: I do not own anything concerning Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

"You're welcome Harry, what are friends for?" said Hermione, with a smile

"Friends, that's all you are with him and all you will ever be with him" thought Hermione 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two Years Later 

"Well Potter, welcome back to Hogwarts. I do hope your summer vacation has been pleasurable," said Head of Gryffindor house,

Minerva McGonagal to her pupil, who was now entering his seventh year.

" I thought you did not wish to return to Hogwarts I thought you wished to track down the remaning Horcruxes. This was your intention,

was it not Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor, however it is my wish to continue to be educated here at this school. I wish that when it is time for me to start my search,

that I be ready for anything, and to do this I must have a complete education. I do, however hope the security has been tighted?" inquired

Harry

"Naturally, once all of the students are in this school nothing shall go in or out without our knowing about it, right Fred and George?"

Harry knew he couldn't be seeing straight. Fred and George Weasley back at Hogwarts.

"Surprised to see us Harry" said George

"Thought we would leave you alone" replied Fred

"Well I thoug… what are you two doing here?"

"Well, since Minerva here found out that we were indirectly responsible for the breaking into of Hogwarts, she thought we could help

prevent people from getting in or out of it." Said the twins in unison.

"How are you two going to do that" asked Harry, with an amused smile on his face.

"Now Harry, you know we can't tell you that. Besides, how would it look if _The Chosen One _were to slip through our fingers!" said

George, with a hint of a laugh.

"But Geor" Harry began to say, but McGonagal cut him off

"Potter, you really shouldn't be so nosy and by the way, before I forget, we shall need this Mauradors Map that Fred and George were

talking about" said McGonagal

"What map" said Harry

"Potter you never were good at Occlumency so please give us the map in question, NOW!"

"O.K. Professor, but I want to give it to either Fred or George." said Harry

"That's all right with me Potter but just give it to them now so they can start their patrolling as soon as possible." said McGonagal

"O.K. Fred, George I give it back to you, it has done me well now it passes from mine into your hands." said Harry dramatically

"Hey, don't start talking to us like that Harry, we're not you teachers _yet_." said Fred

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry

"Oh nothing nothing" said George

We'll see you later Harry, Minerva" said the twins

"Potter, I suggest you go back to your dormitory, I think you'll be pleaseantly surprised. Good Night Potter."

Harry thought this was most pecuilar and sprinted to his dormitory. However, just a few feet before he was flattened by a bush a brown

hair, from Hermione hugging him, and from Ron patting him on the back insanely hard.

"Hermione Ron, what are you two doing here?" asked Harry

"Well, mate we swore we would follow you wherever you went and that's what we're doing." said Ron

"And guess who's back Harry Slughorn and Lupin" said Hermione, looking ecstatic at the news.

"Let's go to the Teacher's lounge and say hi." suggested Harry

"No, we probably should wait till morning untill lessons start, or else we'll seem too obvious." said Hermione

"O.K." said Harry and Ron

Then the three of them went to the Fat Lady said the passworn "pacifism" and went back, back to where the entire magic started and still

continued.

So, what do you guys think of Chapter 2 please R&R Chapter 3 coming as soon as possible


End file.
